mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Marquessa/Gallery
Concept artwork S1concept-eggman.jpg|The original sketch of mustached man on pajamas, that would become initial character influence for creating Dr. Eggman. Sonic_Gems_300.jpg|Early Concept of Eggman's Color partners and he is probably not the main villain as shown. Sonicpage11.jpg Sonicpage25.jpg 800px-Classic_eggman_orthographic.svg.png|Concept of Dr. Eggman. CollectionItem 126.png|Concept art for the Japanese Sonic the Hedgehog 2 instruction manual. bosscept.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Boss Concept Eggmobile...not.png|Sketch of Eggman's vehicle from Sonic the Hedgehog CD ending animation. Is this where that Eggman's chair from Sonic Unleashed comes from.png|Concept of Eggman's possible boss vehicle for Sonic the Hedgehog CD bosscept2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Boss Concept Eggman's face explains all.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Boss Concept CS_E_00.png|Concept from Sonic Jam. CS_E_01.png|Concept from Sonic Jam. CS_E_02.png|Concept from Sonic Jam. CS_E_03.png|Concept from Sonic Jam. CS_E_04.png|Concept from Sonic Jam. SaconEggman_Concept.jpg|Early concept art of Dr. Eggman's redesign in Sonic Adventure. Eggmansonic06 model sheet.jpg|Model Sheet from ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Eggmansonic06basemodel.jpg|Model Sheet from ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). S&ASRT Artwork 2.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' S&ASRT Artwork 7.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' S&ASRT Artwork 8.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' 110703_1800~02.jpg|Concept at a convention. LKGEv.jpg Gimmickconcepts.jpg|Concept for Current Gimmicks. EggLoveandDerp.png|Dr. Eggman head dangle Concept. Artwork Games Robotnik 50.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Robotnik 53.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' eggy.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Dr-Eggman-PAL-Boxart.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Concept Artwork Crystal Egg Boss.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (8-bit) Robotnik 28.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Robotnik 43.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (Japanese Booklet) Robotnik 48.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (Japanese Booklet) Sonic-CD-JP-PC-Art.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Robotnik 2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Robotnik 49.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Sonic-Chaos-Dr-Eggman.png|''Sonic Chaos'' Robotnik 47.png|''Sonic Chaos'' EggmanSoni&KCollection.png‎|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Robotnik 46.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Robotnik_4.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Robotnik_14.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Robotnik_6.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Robotnik_13.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' 500px-sonic-the-hedgehog-3-toon-eggman-4.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Robotnik.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' Robotnik pose 3.png|''Sonic Drift'' Sonic, Tails, Amy and Robotnik.jpg|''Sonic Drift'' Robotnik 54.png|''Sonic Drift 2'' Dr-Eggman-Knuckles-Chaotix.png|''Knuckles' Chaotix'' Dr-Eggman-Sonic-Labyrinth.png|''Sonic Labyrinth'' Robotnik pose 41.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' Robotnik 52.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' Eggman-Art-Sonic-3D.png|''Sonic 3D Blast'' Eggman in Sonic Blast.JPG|''Sonic Blast'' Dr. Robotnik.jpg|''Sonic R'' Robotnik 51.png|''Sonic R'' Eggman 3.jpg|''Sonic R'' Sonic and Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Robotnik.png|''Sonic R'' Sonic and Tails, Knuckles, Robotnik and Metal Sonic.png|''Sonic R'' Robotnik 8.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Robotnik 36.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Eggman1.jpg|''Shenmue'' Robotnik pose 5.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Eggmansticker.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Officialeggman.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Sonic Art Assets DVD - Eggman - 1.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Eggmanpromox.png|''Sonic Advance'' Sonic Art Assets DVD - Eggman - 2.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Robotnik 42.png|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' EggmanBattle.png|''Sonic Battle'' EggmanBattleFight.png|''Sonic Battle'' EggmanBattle2.png|''Sonic Battle'' HeroesEggman.gif|''Sonic Heroes'' Eggman_heroes.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Heroes_Render_FakeRobotnik.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' S.T.H. - Artwork - 1 (Dr. Eggman).png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Robotnik 21.png|''Sonic Riders'' 500px-sonic-the-hedgehog-art-3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Eggman_06_Final.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Eggman - 3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) King-Shahryar_(Eggman).png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Dr_Eggman_Olympic_Games.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Eggman_Javalin_Throw.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Sr2enemytexture.jpg|3D Concept in Sonic Rivals 2 Robotnik pose 27.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Robotnik pose 23.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Dr. Eggman (SRZG).png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (Character Select Screen) Eggzergomissionridernocrop.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (Mission Loading Artwork) Eggman_Trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' SEGA_tennis_Eggman.png|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' Robotnik pose 32.png|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' Robotnik 38.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Unleashed_eggman.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Eggman_Winter_Olympics.PNG|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Robotnik 56.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Sonic The Hedgehog 4 - Eggman Artwork - 1.png|''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' and Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Eggman1.png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' ASR Eggman.png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Sonic-Free-Riders-Eggman-artwork.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Eggman 1.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Eggman 2.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Eggman 3.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Eggman 4.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic-free-riders-13.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic-free-riders-14.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic-free-riders-15.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic-free-riders-16.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic-free-riders-king-doc.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' 500px-sonic-free-riders-king-doc-2.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' 500px-sonic-free-riders-king-doc-3.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' 500px-sonic-free-riders-king-doc-4.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Dr.Eggman - Sonic Colors - (1).png|''Sonic Colors'' sgenerations.png|''Sonic Generations'' Chara 03.png|''Sonic Generations'' Dr eggman 1.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Mario-and-sonic-2012-2 (2).png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' WiiU MarioSonic char02 E3.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Eggman_Orbot_Cubot_Lost_World.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Dr. Eggman (Sonic Lost World).png|''Sonic Lost World'' Sonic Runners Dr Eggman.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic Channel Sonicchannel eggman.png Sonic Art Assets DVD - Eggman - 4.png Eggman 1.jpg Wallpaper 071 eggman 02 pc.png Sonic Channel - Dr. Eggman 2011.png Wallpaper 120 eggman 04 pc.png Wallpaper 134 eggman 05 pc.png Miscellaneous EggLove.png|Unknown recipient EggmanWreck-itRalph.jpg|''Wreck-It Ralph'' Sprites and character models Wrecking Ball Eggmobile.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Egg_O_Matic_Gif.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Robotnikdel.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' 1EGG.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' 0eggsz.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' 0edg.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' 0wwesd.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Sonic-Drift-Eggman.png|''Sonic Drift'' Eggman run beta.gif|Unused Eggman sprite from Sonic & Knuckles Dr. Eggman (Sonic Battle Cutscene 1).png|''Sonic Battle'' Dr. Eggman (Sonic Battle Cutscene 2).png|''Sonic Battle'' Sonic-Battle-Eggmobile.png|''Sonic Battle'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Dr Eggman.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Dr Eggman 2.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Dr Eggman 3.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Dr Eggman 4.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Dr Eggman 5.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Dr. Eggman (Mario & Sonic 2008).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Doctor Eggman (Mario & Sonic series).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Dr. Eggman (Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing DS).png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Eggmobile-Sonic4.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' Eggman Sonic 4.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' Egg Mobile-h.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' Catcher Eggman.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' Sonic Colors (Dr. Eggman profile icon).png|''Sonic Colors'' EggmanSonicColors.png|''Sonic Colors'' EggmanSonicColors2.png|''Sonic Colors'' EggmanSonicColors3.png|''Sonic Colors'' EggmanSonicColors4.png|''Sonic Colors'' EggmanSonicColors5.png|''Sonic Colors'' Sonic Generations (Dr. Eggman profile icon).png|''Sonic Generations'' Dr. Eggman Bios.png|''Sonic Generations'' Classic Eggman Bio.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Eggman Statue.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Classic Eggman Statue.png|''Sonic Generations'' Dr. Eggman Sprite.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' Dr. Eggman icon (Sonic Jump Fever).png|''Sonic Jump Fever'' DrEggmanTrophy3DS.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Ui tex event 0004.png|''Sonic Runners'' APpHM1k.png|''Sonic Runners'' He's_holding_a_gun_again_SR.jpg|''Sonic Runners'' L61E67k.png|''Sonic Runners'' 0xCUeum.png|''Sonic Runners'' OI634EL.png|''Sonic Runners'' OJXOo55.png|''Sonic Runners'' ULJ3TcZ.png|''Sonic Runners'' Eggman part logo.png|''Sonic Runners'' Screenshots 26853-sonic-the-hedgehog-genesis-screenshot-dr-eggman-s.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) GreenHillZoneBossWreckingBallEggmobile.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Son1 04.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) MarbleZoneBossEggmobile.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Son1 08.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) SpringYardZoneBossEggmobile.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Son1 12.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) LabyrinthZoneBossEggmobile.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Son1 16.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) StarLightZoneBossEggmobile.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Son1 20.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) FinalZoneBossEggman.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Son1 25.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Eggman defeated.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Run fatman, run!.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) Hedgehog with Cool Attitude.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) S2ehzboss-1-.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Egg Driller.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Emerald_Hill_Boss.png|''Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' WaterEggman2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Cpz boss-1-.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' WaterEggman-1-320px.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Chemical Plant Boss.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' AquaticRuinZoneBossHammerEggman3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' HammerEggman-1-320px.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' AquaticRuinZoneBossHammerEggman2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Don't try to follow my pattern Tails.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Aquatic Ruin Boss.png|''Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' 320px-CatcherEggman-1-.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Elec cruiser.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' CasinoNightZoneBossCatcherEggman.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' 320px-SubmarineEggman-1-.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Sonic2HillTopBoss.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' HillTopZoneBossSubmarineEggman.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Sonic2MysticCaveBoss.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' 320px-DrillEggman2-1-.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Mczboss-1-.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Oozboss.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' 320px-SubmarineEggman2-1-.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' OilOceanZoneBossSubmarineEggman2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Hahahah funny one Robotnik!.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Sonic2MetropolisBoss.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' He's seen to be up something even early on.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Brass eggman.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (2013) BrassEggman.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (2013) 091.jpg|''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' 092.jpg|''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' Metal sonic CD.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' MetalSonicSSGF3.png|Sonic the Hedgehog CD RobotnikPuppet.PNG|''Sonic Live in Sydney'' Sonic3k_5.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' 220px-Stf-eggman-gameplay.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' (scrapped) schamp027.jpg|''Sonic the Fighters'' Snap251.jpg|''Sonic the Fighters'' Snap289.jpg|''Sonic the Fighters'' Snap297.jpg|''Sonic the Fighters'' Cnight39.gif|''Christmas NiGHTS'' Xn_14.jpg|''Christmas NiGHTS'' CS_E_US.png|''Sonic Jam'' R-finish_line1.jpg|''Sonic R'' Sonic_R_5.gif|''Sonic R'' Sonic R - Ending Screen.png|''Sonic R'' 1234567.png|''Sonic Adventure'' C5.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' story_shot3.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' Eggman has 4 Emeralds (Sonic Adventure).png|''Sonic Adventure'' shuffle-Eggman.jpg|''Sonic Shuffle'' bg13_640w.jpg|''Sonic Shuffle'' Drive2.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Iron00.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Hallowtheme_Eggman.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' (Halloween outfit) Xmastheme_Eggman.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' (Christmas outfit) SA2 shooting eggman alternate.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' (Camo outfit) Sonic2app 2015-09-01 17-56-18-980.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' 10E.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Sonic Advance boss ep.png|''Sonic Advance'' XZone.png|''Sonic Advance'' Xz2.png|''Sonic Advance'' B1c-1-.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Hcz boss-1-.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' B3a-1-.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Ipz boss-1-.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' IvoEggmanRobotnik and Egg Pawns.png|''Sonic Heroes'' 105500-sonic-heroes-windows-screenshot-it-s-dr-eggman-s.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonic_Heroes_Cast.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' 800px-ShtHEggDrone.jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' 800px-06_OBJECTION!.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Eggman 2.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' 1ww.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' 1shjj.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' 1666.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' 1sdhh.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Egglove3.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Dr. Eggman (SEGA Superstars Tennis Opening).png|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' EggmanIsAmazingAtTennis.jpg|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' Eggmanunleashed.jpg|''Sonic Unleashed'' Radical_Highway2.PNG|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Opening - Screenshot 42.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' 1eggracer.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Splash Hill Zone Boss Eggmobile con bola demoledora HD.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Newsonic4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Catcher Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Flying Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Flying Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Flying Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 3.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Flying Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 4.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Hammer Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 Possible fight.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II I want you to get me a cheeseburger.png|''Sonic Colors'' Eggmen.png|''Sonic Generations'' Dr Eggman 2012 London Games.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' 640px-26481SART_TT_Eggman_Boat_1.png|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Bowser eggman disney.jpg|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (cameo) wreckitralpheggmancameo.png|''Wreck-It-Ralph'' eggmaninwreckitralph.png|Dr. Eggman shocked at Wreck-It Ralph's decision of not being a bad guy anymore Miscellaneous opt_theme_on_eg.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' opt_theme_off_eg.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Dr. Eggman (Sonic Riders - Race icon).png|''Sonic Riders'' Dr. Eggman (Sonic Riders - Shop icon).png|''Sonic Riders'' MyS emblem Eggman.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Eggman flag.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Sonic littlebigplanet.jpg|''Little Big Planet'' Dr. Eggman icon (Sonic Generations).png|''Sonic Generations'' Eggman Online Card.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog Online Trading Cards'' Dr. Eggman map icon (Mario & Sonic 2014).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Dr. Eggman (Ghost) map icon (Mario & Sonic 2014).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Dr. Eggman icon (Mario & Sonic 2016).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Mario Sonic Rio Eggman Flag.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Dr. Eggman (Miiverse).png|Dr. Eggman's Miiverse stamp from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games EggmanMii.png|Dr. Eggman's Mii costume from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Image galleries